Camping in the Night
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: Simon convinces everyone to go camping while Alec and Magnus are out, and the unexpected night turns amazing. Sizzy camping one- shot featuring Clace and Indie Rock Lyrics.


**A/N: Okay so I'm a cheesy little fluffier who loves Indie Rock with a burning passion, so enjoy my fluffy Sizzy camping adventure (featuring Clace) and featuring Indie Rock song lyrics.**

"Jace. Come on man, it will be fun. Alec and Magnus are on vacation in London, why can't we have some fun and go camping?" Simon protested. Jace narrowed his eyes, leaning on the counter. Blonde hair flopped over his eyes. "I suppose. Sounds fun I guess." He replied. It seemed genuine, although his look still said he was waiting for the moment to make a sarcastic comeback.

"We can surprise the girls Jace! I know this fantastic place. Alone, and we just have to cross a stream to get to it. Just us around a campfire singing eighties rock songs-"

Jace cut him off. "Not happening. Ever."

Simon grinned. "Of course mister Jace. Better get your stuff together. Alec and Magnus are going to be home tomorrow night so we can't go then. I do not need Alec continually glaring at me."

Jace nodded with a smile and pushed through the doorway before stopping suddenly. "You bring all the stuff we actually need. I'm bringing an extra pair of clothes for the both of us, a knife, and Clary's hair brush."

Simon spat at him, but with realization of Jace's minimal knowledge of camping, it would probably be better for Simon to pack. That just meant he had to pack two tents, all the food, firewood and all of his and Isabelle's stuff. But it was still early in the morning, 8 am. Both of them were still asleep. He probably had just enough time to go buy things from the supplies store.

Four hours, a bunch of lugging and pulling, and sneaking into Isabelle's bathroom to pack her stuff, Simon's old car was packed with everything they would need to spend the night in the wilderness.

Jace threw a small bag into the car with a sarcastic smirk at Simon. "Good plans Simon."

He rolled his eyes and shut the trunk of the car closed. It was one in the afternoon now, and they needed to get going.

—

"Clary?" Jace asked, sighing as he walked into their room.

"We've got to go-"

He stopped when he realized the shower water had just turned off. Clary walked into the room with nothing but a towel covering her torso. "Jace! What's going on?"

"Get dressed-" he winked. Clary had no idea what he meant by the suggestive gesture, but pushed him out of the room and slid some regular beat up clothes on. Paint splattered jeans. Green shirt she probably bought from a yard sale. Her personal style.

"Jace, where's my hairbrush?" She asked suddenly to the outside of the door.

Jace bit his lip. "Just put your hair up. It looks good that way."

"Sure it does," Clary remarked. "You are giving it back as soon as I put my hair up."

She exited the doorway, Jace immediately clasping her waist.

Isabelle was also finding her way out of the room down the hall, Simon trailing behind her.

"Where are we going Simon?!" Izzy said exasperated as he lead her towards Jace.

"It's a surprise!" He repeated, biting his cheek to avoid spilling the answer.

The four of them began walking outside to the front lawn of the institute. "Since Magnus and Alec are out for a bit-" Simon explained. "Jace and I thought maybe you would like to go camping."

Clary smiled. "Fun. I'm surprised Jace even considered your idea. But we haven't been camping in ages, Simon! This will be great!"

Isabelle looked over to Clary. "I've always wanted to spent the night outside. There's something peaceful about it. And it's great were able to have some fun without Alec chasing my ass-"

"It's all in brotherly love! Just like it was when I punched Simon the other day!" Jace remarked.

"Ouch," Simon said. "That kind of hurt Jace. A lot."

But they easily made their way into the car, Simon refusing to let Jace drive. After Jace pointing out that he called out shotgun first, Jace ended up sitting next to Simon in the front. Every time Simon attempted to turn on the radio as the girls got in the back, Jace punched it off.

The city was crowded and Clary and Izzy asked tons of questions about where they were going, as well as checking if Simon remembered everything they needed.

Simon assured them he got everything, and after a silent war of turning to different radio stations with Jace, Jace finally gave up and let the peaceful rhythm of his preferred Indie Rock playlist blast out. Once they got out onto the highway, everyone seemed more happy. Clary stuck her head out the window, letting her red hair blow in the wind like fire whipping past, and Izzy pulled a bottle of nail polish out under the front car seat, and stuck her feet out the window, relishing the cool wind while she painted her nails purple. Simon looked back and smiled. There was his girls- his best friend and his girlfriend. Clary sitting up, hair blowing in the wind even as she looked at Isabelle across from her. She had a notepad in her hand, sketching some sort of new drawing which Izzy nodded approvingly at. And how could Simon not be interested in the tanned, silky skin which disappeared under her black jumpsuit, barely passing her thighs. She caught Simon looking back at her and she winked, blowing him a flirtatious kiss from under her sassy, black hat. Maybe if they weren't too tired tonight after the bonfire they could do something alone.

Clary flipped around her drawing of Jace to Jace, watching his amazed expression.

"How Clary? Wow, this is amazing-"

"Ooh! I love this song!" Izzy noted as a new song began.

After dating Simon for a while, Izzy inevitably began sharing Simon's taste in music. Maybe it would hurt to try to sing along with Simon.

They sang together, high as they could, not very well, but even Clary and Jace got into it. Clary danced around and whistled at their duet, and Jace even gave a bright smile.

" _Jump into the heat. Spinning on our feet, in a technicolor beat, you and me. Spinning on our feet, in a technicolor beat."_

—

Simon slid the car to a stop into the dirt, a nearby tree hanging over the car. It was late afternoon now, around three, and they quickly got out of the car to try to set up before the sun set.

Isabelle stepped onto the ground, stretching from the long car ride, and looked up at the sky, beautiful and stretching wide. Pines and elm trees towered around them, and Izzy sighed, breathing in the air.

Clary popped out of the car next after Jace, looking behind the trees out toward the lake. "A lake! Did you pack our swimsuits Simon?" Clary asked. Her fiery hair looked even brighter in the shade of the trees.

"Of course!" Simon assured Isabelle. "Obviously," Jace assured Clary.

Clary looked out more, noticing that there was a river just beyond the trees next to them they would have to cross to get over to a clearing.

Simon and Jace popped open the trunk, slinging backpacks and tent bags over their shoulders. Jace, (obviously a show off) grinned and told Simon he would take the entire stack of firewood.

Simon shrugged and made his way to the river.

The rest of them followed, and Simon stopped at the edge of the river.

"We're gonna have to wade across it."

He quickly ran the supplies he was carrying over the water to the other side, and came back.

He looked over at Isabelle and leaned down. "Madame Isabelle- your chariot has arrived."

Isabelle laughed, but hopped onto his shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay Simon?" Simon assured her he was fine and began wading across the water, Isabelle gripping onto his head as he walked her over.

Jace picked up Clary and threw her body over his shoulder, earning an indignant squeal from her, carrying her across the river with her and the supplies he was carrying.

He dropped off the supplies on the other side before letting Clary slide off of him onto the sand. She gave him a narrow glare before kicking his leg, hard.

Jace cursed and looked back at her, smiling proudly. "Tiny yet feisty."

"I'm not that small!" Clary protested. "Isabelle and I are the same height."

"Isabelle still has a few pounds on you-" Jace admitted.

Isabelle looked offended. "EXCUSE me?"

Jace shook his head. "Wait, no Izzy. Didn't mean it like that. Your curvy. That's a good thing."

Isabelle nodded. "Say that when you have three pound balls of fat on your chest you have to hold every time you run up the stairs- but I know I'm beautiful."

Jace snickered at her but said nothing else.

"Let's get these tents together!" Clary said, clapping her hands together happily.

They only had to hike about twenty yards before they found a nice, clear spot, in which they all laid out and began setting up.

Jace dug a shovel down into the dirt, clearing an area for a fire before he and Simon threw the firewood and kindling in the pit messily.

Clary stabbed a metal stick into the tent fabric, Isabelle angrily pounding nails into the ground with a hammer.

But soon enough everything was ready and everyone sat down with a sigh before slipping on swimsuits. Jace was first to take a run to the beach, climbing up a tall tree before making the dangerous leap into the water below.

"Jace!" Clary laughed worriedly as he popped his head above the water.

The rest of them were next, Isabelle and Clary lathering on suntan lotion first before entering the water. Simon boredly waited in the water, splashing Jace as Izzy ran on about how Clary's new green swimsuit looked fabulous.

"I'm pretty sure they're a little gay for each other-" Jace noted quietly to Simon.

"I think we are too Jace. Everyone's a little gay for their friends." Simon replied.

"Bro-"

"Bro."

Clary set the lotion on the sand and ran into the water, kicking up water into the boys faces, Isabelle quickly following behind.

Jace feigned fear as Clary tumbled towards him, but a big splash from Jace's arms set Clary back with a dramatic gasp.

Clary looked as if she was about to go after him again when Isabelle ran over and jumped on top of Jace, both of them plummeting underwater. But quickly they resurfaced, Isabelle kicking him in the chest and Jace throwing playful punches at her arms.

"Goodness big brother. You are violent." Izzy sighed, dramatically, swimming away.

"You were violent first-" Jace noted.

"I'm gonna be violent with you in a second-" Clary remarked. But she ended up swimming towards him and curling her body around his instead. "Big dummy."

—

Simon waited outside while Isabelle changed in their tent, throwing on warmer clothes as the cool night air set in. She came out wearing his grey, worn, jacket. She said nothing to Simon, only challenged him to say something to her with her bright eyes.

Clary and Jace joined them, and Jace struck up a fire with a match, setting the wood ablaze. They talked while roasting chicken and vegetables over the fire, easily setting in delightful conversation as the sun set in a hazy mix of color.

Simon rummaged through the bag before pulling out a giant bag of marshmallows, tossing it to Clary, who quietly yelled, "Yes!" When she received it. Simon came back with chocolate and graham crackers, tearing open the box with his teeth.

"May I ask what we are doing?" Jace muttered curiously.

"S'mores!" Clary said. "Camping tradition. Delicious dessert."

Jace and Isabelle still watched with wide eyes as she stabbed a marshmallow onto a metal stick and put it over the fire.

Simon snorted in laughter at the Shadowhunters confusion, catching the bag of marshmallows Clary threw back at him.

"Alright Iz. You're just cooking these marshmallows over the fire. Do not set it on fire-"

Jace's had suddenly erupted in flames and he yelped, blowing the fire out.

"Don't do that." He grinned at Jace being a perfect non example.

Isabelle gingerly placed the marshmallow on her metal rod and twisted it over the fire slowly.

Once it looked like she was done, Simon grabbed the stick, and gladly showed Isabelle how the mundanes built the magical sandwich of chocolatey sweetness.

Isabelle have a bashful smile before biting into hers, immediately earning a smear of chocolate on her face.

But Jace wasn't doing much better. He had lit another marshmallow on fire and just assured his girlfriend he would eat the burned marshmallow.

After dessert was over, Simon took out his trusty acoustic and sat on the ground, strumming a note.

This time, Jace smiled. Clary leaned against his shoulder happily, her red hair looking like flames curling around her shoulders in the firelight.

Simon began strumming his guitar and beginning to sing. He purposely chose a song he knew Izzy knew, and Isabelle couldn't suppress the words tumbling out of her mouth.

" _But did you see the flares in the sky?_

 _Were you blinded by the lights?_

 _Did you see the smoke in your eyes?_

 _Did you?"_

—

Simon had heard Jace's snores for a few, but he wasn't tired. He just kept talking softly to Isabelle. It seemed she wasn't tired either- her eyes were bright with excitement from their trip, and maybe relief that they could give a little affection without the others watching.

Simon stroked a black lock behind her ear, letting her smile seep into his skin like a drug.

"Do you want to do something?" Simon asked.

Isabelle thought for a moment until a mischievous grin appeared on her lips. She didn't say anything, only gathered her and Simon's towels, quietly zipped open the tent, and grabbed Simon's hand, running towards the lake.

"Izzy! It's cold!" Simon complained. She stopped by the edge of the lake and set the towels down before looking at Simon. In the moonlight he could just see her sly expression as she pulled off her shirt, and began unclasping her bra.

"Oh," Simon said in realization. He was so stupid.

She slid off the rest of her clothes before jumping in the water, shivering a minute before beckoning Simon. "Come join me? If you want of course."

Simon grinned sheepishly before throwing off his shirt, and then the rest of his clothes before jumping into the water. It was absolutely freezing, but Izzy swam over and wrapped her arms around him. Even though they were both in the cold lake, it seemed to warm him. They sat there for a moment, breathing in the night sky and getting used to the freezing water.

And then Simon kissed Isabelle. Her lips seemed so perfect to kiss in the bit of streaming light coming down from the moon, and they tasted like her and chocolate, sweet.

"I love you," Izzy whispered, pulling away. "Thanks for taking me out here tonight. This is fantastic, and Alec isn't here to watch us."

Simon smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before giving a suggestive smile. "Want to do something that Alec would hate even more and make this trip more memorable?" He winked to the best of his ability, trying to look flirtatious.

"Sure. Always wanted to skinny dip, now I can cross another thing off my bucket list." Isabelle replied, and with that she jumped and wrapped her legs around Simon's chest, laughing when he stumbled in surprise. Her hands were tangling in the back of his head as they kissed, long and slow.

Simon eventually pulled his lips away from hers and trailed kisses down her neck, watching her chest heavily breathing. "Simon-"

Soon they were feverish with the drug of lust, and found themselves connecting together, breathing heavily, kissing together in the water.

They fell into each other's arms, laughing before they pulled themselves out of the water and wrapped themselves in towels before running back.

" _So take me to the paradise, in your eyes. Green like American money, you taste just right. Sweet like Tennessee honey._

 _And we can run away_

 _Swimming in the sunlight everyday_

 _Oh, paradise in your eyes_

 _Green like American money."_

—

In the tent, they both rushed around quietly to get in warm clothes to sleep in. At last when Isabelle gave up trying to push a brush through her curls and lathered her skin with lotion, she laid next to Simon in the abundance of blankets, curling up close to him.

Simon felt her soft lips against his neck, breathing slowly, and sighed, allowing himself to fall asleep, only realizing how exhausted he was now. He loved Isabelle so much.

" _I'll take you for a drive_

 _Kiss me on the corner with your hand in mine_

 _Say you love me too_

 _I'll give it to you."_

 **Songs:**

 **1**. **Technicolor Beat- Oh Wonder**

 **2\. Flares- The Script**

 **3\. American Money- Børns**

 **4\. Drive- Glades**


End file.
